


Day 122 - Timing, John!

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [122]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crack, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>It’s not that John is shy about showing in public that he is with Sherlock, but...</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 122 - Timing, John!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts), [verityburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verityburns/gifts), [Ariane_DeVere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariane_DeVere/gifts).



It’s not that John is shy about showing in public that he is with Sherlock, but that one day last March would have made him highly uncomfortable had he seen and heard what Sherlock saw and heard.

It was a fine spring day and people were sitting outside in cafés everywhere. John voiced his opinion that Sherlock was too pale and therefore they should sit outside so that he could get his daily dose of vitamin D. Sherlock tried to argue that he was always pale, even in summer, then he realised that it was one of those occasions when John’s fussing with his health was actually a declaration of love, so he said nothing and sat down.

He immediately noticed the five women at the table next to the door sticking their heads together and shooting John and him curious glances. Their excited whispers reached his sensitive ears: ‘God, he’s so pretty!’ – ‘Do you think they are...?’ – ‘So cute!’ – ‘...bet the dark one tops.’ – ‘...maybe a kiss?’

John chose that particular moment to lean over, grab Sherlock’s collar and press a gentle kiss on his lips.

It’s not that John is shy about showing in public that he is with Sherlock, but it’s probably best that he did not see the American lady fist bump the air and mouth ‘Booyah!’

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt - courtesy of Mrs Verity Burns - was 'luck'.
> 
> No, I don't know any of these four women who shared my table then... :D


End file.
